


Not A Care

by Taylor_Tries_To_Write



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff and Smut, If you don't like this type of content - don't read it, It's implied that they're versatile, M/M, Power Outage, Some biting, Storms, They have their own apartment, They're 22, fiances, happy new years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylor_Tries_To_Write/pseuds/Taylor_Tries_To_Write
Summary: When a storm leads to a power outage, T.J. and Cyrus decide to entertain themselves together.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	Not A Care

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!

Gloom poured in through the slant of their bedroom curtains and hail smacked against the window as Cyrus bit down onto the side of T.J.s neck. T.J. thrusted up into him, eliciting moans from the both of them. Cyrus gave T.J.s neck a break as his face crashed into the pillow, his fingers dug themselves into the sheets and a stream of muffled moans flowed seamlessly into T.J.s ear as he pounded into him. 

Cyrus' vision blurred as he propped himself back up, nearly toppling back into T.J.'s chest in the process. He raised himself forward and crashed back into one of T.J.'s thrusts. T.J. watched in awe as his fiance screamed out, effectively notifying him that he'd hit his prostate. Smirking, he tightened his grip on Cyrus' hips and slammed him into each thrust. 

In a matter of seconds they were purely a mix of moans and swears. Cyrus felt T.J.'s cock pulsating and filling him up as he clenched around him, milking him of all he had to offer. T.J. felt a series of cum hit his chest and drip onto his hand as he quickened his pace and tightened his grip around Cyrus' length. 

Cyrus was still trying to even out his breathing when T.J. flipped them over. Still semi-hard, T.J.'s head remained at Cyrus' entrance. Cyrus started giggling as he felt his cum drip off T.J.'s chest and onto his own. T.J. smiled down at him and leaned in, pressing their foreheads together. Their eyes bored into each other, panting, they smiled from ear to ear, and Cyrus' hands ran up along the sides of T.J.'s ribs. They remained that way as T.J. slowly pushed the rest of himself back into Cyrus at an agonizing rate. Cyrus withered beneath him, letting out a breathy moan, unsure if he should push him off or give into the mixed sensation of pain and pleasure. Sucking it up, he clenched and released around T.J., smiling as several emotions clouded his favorite green eyes. 

"Did you bite me?" T.J. asked softly, finding Cyrus' hand and intertwining them. 

Cyrus smirked and shrugged, "Maybe, did you like it?" Cyrus' question ended in a breathy moan and an unintentional clench as T.J.'s cock twitched a bit inside him. 

T.J. tilted his head, "Maybe," he copied Cyrus and added a shrugged. 

Cyrus smiled and wrapped his legs around him, loving how it resulted in T.J. moving the tiniest bit further inside of him. T.J. shuddered as cold feet touched him, "Holy fuck, sweetheart, would you leave me if I had you wear socks next time?" T.J. asked half seriously with a laugh. Cyrus smiled and shook his head against him, "You wouldn't be able to wish me away, Thelonious." He whispered matter of factly. T.J. grinned, "Good." He kissed his cheek, released their hands and made to get up; taking the hint, Cyrus released his grip and let his arms and legs fall limp at their sides, resembling a starfish and TJ fondly shook his head.

T.J. planted a kiss to Cyrus' shoulder and brought his hands to his back. He sat up, careful not to disconnect from Cyrus, and pulled him into his lap. Cyrus grabbed a hold of T.J.'s shoulder and pulled himself closer, wrapping his legs around him. 

Thunder shook the apartment as T.J. brought Cyrus into a soft and sweet kiss. He reached underneath Cyrus and pulled himself out of him, Cyrus' lips parted at the loss and T.J. gently slipped his tongue into his mouth. Cum poured out onto T.J.'s hand, legs and bedsheets, but not a single care was given in that moment. Not when T.J. continued to smear Cyrus' cum between themselves by pulling him impossibly closer to his chest; nor when T.J. ran a hand through Cyrus' hair, and definitely not when Cyrus brought a finger up to T.J.'s stomach and began tracing words and random letters onto his skin with the sticky white substance. 

They exchanged hushed "I love you"'s in between kisses and jumped, laughing into each other's mouths as thunder startled them. 

They pulled apart for air, listening to it rain as Cyrus rested his head on T.J.'s shoulder. He lazily inched himself closer and nuzzled T.J.'s neck with the tip of his nose, pressing a feather light kiss to the spot he had bit and to the fresh and fading purplish marks he had left. T.J. ran a hand up and down his back, nearly dozing off in place until he felt warmth and teeth lightly dance themselves across his earlobe. He was now aware of the fully hardened cock between them, and of his own as it twitched in reminder beneath them as Cyrus started nibbling on his ear. 

The apartment was going to be pitch dark soon, but T.J. didn't care one bit as Cyrus pressed a kiss to the side of his head, unwrapped his legs and whispered "Your turn," into his ear, pushing him back into the mattress and reaching for the bottle of lube. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fairly new to writing and I'm still trying to find my own voice, especially with this, hopefully this wasn't absolutely terrible or too unoriginal (with phrases, actions and word choices) to read.  
> (I'm sorry if it was though!)  
> I plan on writing more fics like this, so please, anyone, burn me alive with criticism and tips if you have any.  
> (I'm also open to requests if anyone is interested)


End file.
